thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Rags
Rags is the chieftain of the Flooded Waters Tribe. Appearance Rags is small and short, even by goblin standards. Although Rags is still young, she is considered to be "undeniably attractive" by Goblins.Chapter 3.17 T Personality Background Initially, her Flooded Waters Tribe resided in the Floodplains next to Liscor, hence the tribe's name. At that time her tribe was still small, however already mentally and technologically superior to the other goblin tribes. Their weaponry, a mix between a pistol and a slingshot, was originally founded from the remains of a broken crossbow. Chronology Rags was raised by her parents, who were murdered by Relc near the Wandering Inn. Rags was hiding behind the bushes, and because of her distance from the group and her small stature, Relc did not notice that there was one more goblin remaining. When Erin buried the goblin corpses, Rags attempted to attack her, but Erin could knock her off and she could escape.Chapter 1.15 Later, she is given food for freeChapter 1.18 and learns how to play chess - this leads Rags to eventually view The Wandering Inn as a sort of 'heaven.' Unfortunately, Rags realizes that she is not safe near the inn because of people like Relc. Grudgingly, she left the inn to gain greater strength. Afterwards, Rags notices the destruction of the Inn and how the Antinium were getting rid of the explosive bark. After pooling the mental skills of her entire tribe, they invent a new projectile-throwing weapon based on the remains of a broken crossbow found in Skinner's ruins. After being refused entry to the The Wandering Inn due to the presence of Mrsha who had just lost her entire tribe to goblins, Rags is convinced by Garen Redfang to take her tribe north. On her way north she burns Esthelm to the ground, killing all who raised a weapon or resisted, while allowing those who fled to escape without pursuit.Chapter 2.41 To Do-List in Chronology: * Temporary shelter at Tremborag's Mountain * Looting her way towards the Camp at the Lake * Near-defeat at the hands of Walchais * Problems in the Unseen Empire * Forced March towards Liscor; Siege'''' Powers and Abilities Classes/Levels: * Chieftain Lv. 25 * Mage Lv. 13 * Tactician Lv. 18 * Warrior Lv. 11 Former Classes: * Backstabber Lv. 2 (probably changed to Warrior?) Classes Consolidated to Chieftain: * Leader Lv. 15 (changed to Chieftain Lv. 15)Chapter 3.31 G * Scavenger Lv. 9 * Tinkerer Lv. 1 Skills: * of Command * Repair * Tinkering * Spellcraft * Retreat Tribal Skills: Skills that effect Rag's whole tribe. * Foot * Armor * Reload Spells: * Blades * Magic * Arrow * Firefly * Light (For Leveling History see Here) Equipment * Steel Shortsword * Dwarven Crossbow * Metal Shield * Terror Gemstone Trivia * Similarly to Toren, most non-goblins have a tendency of not noticing her presence. * Relc killed her parents.Chapter 2.00G Gallery Rags by imperfect magic.png|Rags by imperfect magic Pyrite by sirduckless.jpg|Rags ranting and planning while Pyrite munches some greens by sirduckless Rags and Erin by ccyan.jpg|Rags and Erin playing chess by ccyan Rags Sketch.png|Sketch of Rags's face by Aristide Twain. Rags_again_by_demoniccriminal.png|Rags playing chess by DemonicCriminal. Pyrite and Rags by DemonicCriminal.png|Pyrite & Rags by DemonicCriminal Quotes/Thoughts Volume 2 *(Thoughts) If they died, they all died together. It was better than dying alone and starving. *(To Garen) I am Goblin. I am small. But I look down upon you all. *(To Garen) It was not fair. You let me win. *(To Garen) Others have name for me. “Rags.” Volume 3 *(To Gold Stone Chief) This place. Tribe. Is strong? (Really Asking = ‘How dangerous is this tribe? Are they likely to betray us? Why has Garen taken us here, and what can I expect?’ *(To Gold Stone Chief) “I…Chieftain. I always…Chieftain!” *(To Tremborag) I am Chieftain here. Not Garen Redfang. I have come with my tribes here. I am Chieftain! Show respect! *(To Tremborag) I am Chieftain too. You offer disrespect! Know your place. *(To Gold Stone Chief) This place…is not Goblin. Not Goblin. *(To Gold Stone Chief) They are not Goblin. But I am. *(To Pyrite) “Pyrite. I name you Pyrite.” *(To Pyrite) “I will meet you outside. You do not die. Chieftain’s orders.” *(To Female Adventurer) “Go, go. No need for Humans. Too slow. Eat too much. Also ugly. Go, go.” *(To Female Adventurer) “Rags. Chieftain of the Flooded Waters tribe.” Volume 4 *(To her tribe) “Get cutting. We do not run. We prepare.” Volume 5 *(To Bethal) “You killed Goblins. You. But we—not kill you. You are…prisoner. Like other two.” *(To her Redfangs) “They attacked us! They killed us! So show them same! Show them pain! Show them hate. Show them Goblins.” *(To Kerrig) “Trust? Trust? Why Humans only ones who need trust? If trust wanted—get mage! Get truth spell! Get Emperor to come here and talk! Then I say tribe is leaving, no want fight. And truth is known to all! We did not start fight. We will end it! If trust you want—get way to trust us!” *(To Tremborag) “I said no. Big fat Hob deaf as well as stupid?” *(To Reiss) “Mhm. So Humans and Drakes both want it. And not very safe if we can take it. Sounds like we put big ‘stab me’ sign on back. Not doing it.” *(To Goblins) “Her name is Erin Solstice. And she is good. She lives in Liscor—in a little inn outside it. And she likes Goblins. She is my…my friend. And no one is going to kill her.” *(Thoughts) That was a stupid idea. As stupid as anything she’d heard. Only someone like—like her would come up with that. *(To Garen) “You are. Stupid. And bad traitor. Bad Chieftain. Bad brother. Bad everything.” *(To Garen) “Fix things. Try. Be loyal. Be good.” *(To Garen) “Not too late to try! Never too late! Otherwise you run forever!” *(To her Tribe) “I am Rags! Chieftain of the Flooded Water tribe! Chieftain of the Redfangs! Chieftain of Reiss’ Goblins! Chieftain of the Cave Goblins! Great Chieftain of the Mountain! Follow me.” Chapter Appearances See Here. References Category:Characters Category:Goblins Category:Chieftains Category:Tacticians Category:Mages Category:Warriors Category:Izril Category:Leaders Category:Backstabbers Category:Scavengers Category:Tinkerers